The starry night
by Bishimimou
Summary: An excerpt from my story "Life: Subject to Change". This might actually change when it comes around to there in the actual story, I'm just posting it for a contest entry on BA. Enjoy!


It was late, later than either of the girls usually stayed up. Yoruichi crept through the door of their room, quietly, she'd called earlier and told Soi she'd be home late that night due to work issues. There she was, safe and sound at home in their bed, holding on to Shira like normal. She was a comfort item when Yoruichi wasn't there.

"Hey," Yoruichi breathed quietly, walking up to the sleeping woman, running the back of her finger carefully down Soi's face causing her to squirm a little. "Sleepy bee." Yoruichi murmured again, her hand moving down a little further, causing Soi's eyes to flutter.

"Hnn?" Soi groaned quietly, shifting slightly before she froze. She'd forgotten that she fell asleep wrapped around Shira and she didn't want to wake the poor thing up after the time she had getting her to fall back asleep earlier.

"Can you come with me?" Yoruichi whispered, bending to press a kiss to both girl's brows but training her eyes back on the Chinese woman.

Soi frowned, looking around in her field of vision but unable to find the time. "What time is it?" she muttered nearly silently, still trying to keep from waking Shira.

"About four in the morning." Yoruichi replied, scratching her neck slightly. "I've got something I want to show you though." She breathed, looking at Soi, hoping that she would come with her.

The younger woman looked on at the girl in her arms before sighing and began working her arms carefully away from Shira, managing not to wake her when she finally pulled away. "You know I don't like to leave her here…" She mumbled, her eyes tracing over the silhouette of the blue haired girl.

"I know," Yoruichi said, wrapping her arms around Soi's shoulders and breathing into her ear. "It won't be for long though, we'll be back at sun rise." She continued, her thumb stroking Soi's shoulder reassuringly. Soi sat for a moment longer before nodding and carefully maneuvering off the bed.

"So where is it we're going?" She asked, pulling on some warmer clothes. It'd fallen to autumn now after Soi had gotten back and the nights were a little more chilly than normal.

"Down the road." Yoruichi answered, not giving any hint. Soi sighed once more and grabbed Yoruichi's hand, allowing her to lead her out of the house in her half-asleep state.

When they got into the car Soi curled up against the window and closed her eyes once more, not having worked the majority of the night like Yoruichi had. The Shihouin smiled gently at Soi before she started the car and drove off to the spot she wanted to take Soi.

-----

"Sleepy head…" Yoruichi breathed once more, brushing her fingers softly through Soi's hair who'd begun to shift once more.

"…ichi…?" the girl mumbled, shifting from her balled up state into a more sitting one.

"Come on." The darker skinned girl said, carefully opening the door that the younger woman had been laying on moments before. After that she grabbed her hand and urged her to stand from the car. Soi blinked a couple of times to get used to her surroundings.

"It's dark…" She mumbled, realizing they were outside, stumbling over a rock.

"Yes, I know." Yoruichi said, leading the two to the edge of a cliff, looking over the city that was devoid of power except a few low-lit bars here and there.

Soi gasped upon realizing what exactly it was they were looking over, the sight so familiar. "Yoruichi…" She breathed, looking up to her girlfriend and the Shihouin wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's waist.

"I thought I'd give you a nice welcome home present." She said with a smirk, leading them over to a blanket she'd laid out with some pillows for cushion and a thermos if they were to get thirsty. "There's a meteor shower tonight too." She said, pulling Soi down onto the pallet, into the line of her body looking up at the stars.

"A new moon?" Soi presumed and Yoruichi nodded.

"The perfect night for such a thing."

Soi chuckled quietly, scooting closer to the older girl. "How is it that the city continues allowing you to shut off the entire power grid?" she mused.

Yoruichi gave her a mysterious smile before turning back to the sky, sitting quietly. The Chinese girl sighed once more, turning on her side and drawing an arm around Yoruichi to hold the hand she didn't have pinned under her and closed her eyes, enjoying the time they had.

The Shihouin heaved a quiet breath so that Soi wouldn't know anything was up before she carefully slipped a band over one of Soi's fingers. The girl flinched before moving her hand away, up to look at it. "Y-yoruichi…" She breathed once more, looking to the golden eyes.

Yoruichi inwardly grimaced at the finger she'd managed to slip it on, and which hand she'd done it to, her left ring finger. "I wanted you to have this." Yoruichi said, brushing her fingers through her girlfriend's midnight locks. "You… don't have to keep it on that finger…" She mumbled.

Soi shifted up and captured Yoruichi's lips with her own. "I love it." She said, looking to the silvery band once more, smiling the whole time.

"I'm glad, I was worried." Yoruichi said with a small chuckle, kissing Soi once more before drawing the hand up to look at the ring. It looked perfect there. She brought it up to her mouth and pressed her lips to the cool metal before dropping the hand once more. "I love you Soi." She breathed quietly, looking up into the silvery eyes of her girlfriend.

Soi sat quiet for a moment before a gentle smile spread on her lips. "I love you too." She said, pressing down on Yoruichi's mouth once more before drawing back and taking up her position in her arms again, playing with the ring on her finger.

Yoruichi lay back, closing her eyes. All was right in the world now. Soi was back, she'd said she loved her and they were good again, and that's all she needed right now. "Good night, Soi. See you at dawn." She breathed with a silly smile on her lips.

Soi made a noise before both girls drifted off in their perfect little world, awaiting the next day.


End file.
